Storm Hawks: The next Gen
by ZERO MASON
Summary: It had been twenty years since the Storm Hawks vanished and now a new evil has taken a hold of Atmose known as the Legion. Now, a new generation of Sky Knights must stop the evil Legion or loose the Freedom the Storm Hawks fought for. Oc's by PM and rated T for safety.


**Hey, I'm trying a Storm Hawks oc fic. It will be.**

Prologue:

It was a storming night on an unknown Terra. It held a f castle that was of pure beauty, but the peace was cut short as an explosion was heard and laser fire was heard throw the large stone structure. Inside, five masked, lightly armored people ran throw the halls as guards fired at them.

"Captain, are you sure this is wise?" asked one as he turned and began to return fire to the guards. He then turned back and continued to run with his group.

"Yes, we have to stop him before his plan success with his plans." the leader said as he led his group onward and they turn the corner and are met by a large door.

"I got this." said the largest of the group as he grabbed the door and then began to try and lift it. It took all his strength, but he managed to lift it enough for the other four to get under, but as the last past under, the guards caught up and began to fire on the helpless man. As he was hit, he let go of the door and it fell back to the ground.

"No," the leader said as he watched the door fall and his friend getting hit on the other side of the door.

"What now?" asked the female member as she looked at her group.

"We continuing with the mission." the leader said as he led the group down the hall and they entered a lab. Full of test tubes full of green stuff and people in lab coats.

"This is it, we need to stop this stuff gets out." th leader said as he and his group began to set explosives around the lab, and once they were set, they started to leave, but was stopped by guards as they entered the high area and took aim.

"Lets go." the female said as the ran for the closest exit, and the leader and marksman made it, the fourth guy was hit in the back and fell to the ground in pain. "No." the female said as she stopped running towards the exit and instead ran to her fallen friend.

"Get out of there." The leader yelled as the marksman tried to give them cover fire.

"No, we're not making it. Go." the hurt male said as he sat up and looked at the female's eyes. They smile as they look at the detonator and pressed it. The other two looked in shock as they press the button closing the door.

"It was not suppose to happen like this." the leader said as he sat against the door after hearing an explosion on the other side of the door.

"We're not done yet, lets get out of here." the marksman said as they both got up and took off to find their rides. As they ran down the hall, they dodged more fire as they ran to the roof. There, they saw four bikes and one helicopter bike. With a sigh, the two walked towards the rides. "Well, I not sure about you bout I..." the marksman was cut off as a sword went throw his chest, and leaving him in a state of shock as he was pushed off the sword. The leaders eyes were wide as he had just watched his last friend killed right in front of him.

"H-hey dare you!" he yelled as he activated his sword and charged towards him, but with one swing of the other sword, his arms were severed.

""Fool, you and your group did nothing. I have a bunch more of the stuff then you destroyed." the man said as he slowly walked around the wounded leader. " He stopped in front of him and then looked down as he asked, " Any last words?"

"You might kill me." he said as he looked up with a smile as he said, "But there will be another and they will stop you. I'm sure of it." As the leader said that, he watched the sword come down and claim his life as lightning streaked across the sky.

**Well, here is the app. No, I'm only take apps over Pm, NO Exceptions** **and I would three humans for the hero's and the other five be other races and no one can be related to a Storm Hawk. The rolls for the team are Sky Knight, Navigator, Mechanic, Marksman, Enforcer, Crystal Export, Helmsman, and Scout.**

Name:

Nickname:

Race:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Age:

Sexuality

Personality:

Clothes:

Swim Wear:

Sleep wear:

Accessories

Weapons:

Roll:

Rides:

Short History:

Home Terra:

Hero or Villain:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Paired up?:

If yes, then describe the person.:

Anything I missed?:

**Well, that's it. I hope it works and you have fun.**


End file.
